


It's Named After You

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Art, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Finn finds Rose a gift befitting her name.Based on a lovely fan art.





	It's Named After You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very sweet FinnRose fan art I saw that legitimately made me tear up. I reblogged it on Tumblr but can’t seem to find it again so if you’re familiar with the work, please let me know so I can give credit to the artist! Their work really moved me.

People were smiling and shouting, children darting between shoppers and vendor’s booths. It’s so idyllic it seems surreal. Poe trailed behind him, winking at girls as they pass, sending them into flurries of giggles. They’re resistance heroes now and he’s well aware of the added charm he exudes with the new patches on his uniform jacket. After all, when you help restore balance to the galaxy, you’re bound to become the hot new ticket. Finn doesn’t miss the way they appraise him as well, giving him the once over and smiling at him with blushing cheeks. He coughs and looks away, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Finn’s jacket remains mostly the same, if not a little worse for wear now that the war is over. No matter how many times it got snagged and cut and scraped, he’d repair it. It’s the first thing he ever felt like he really owned. The first thing anyone gave him.

They passed by tables and booths laden with foods he’s never seen before and wonders if he could take some back with him to send to Rey. It’s a long way to Naboo and he’s not sure what would keep. He smiled, thinking about his friend, and hoped that she’s as happy as she seemed the last time she’d commed him.

He heard a loud crunching behind him and turned to see Poe taking huge bites out of a crisp red fruit.

“Almakian apple,” he said with his mouth full, tossing Finn an identical ruby red globe. He smiled gratefully but tucked it into his satchel instead of eating it right away.

They continued down the crowded street, coming up to a section of booths draped in fabrics and littered with jewelry and other kind of accessories Finn didn’t recognize. He stared awestruck at the variety of colors and patterns, bending to carefully peruse the wares.

“So, are we looking for something in particular?” Poe asked with raised brows as he leaned an arm on the other man’s shoulder, his lips smacking around his snack.

“No- no one,” Finn rushed to say, “I mean- _nothing_!”

Poe grinned knowingly but shrugged anyway, leaning back with one arm tucked under the other as he chewed his food loudly.

“If you say so, buddy,” he snorted, a playful smirk on his lips. Finn chewed the inside of his cheek and didn’t meet his friend’s eyes, busying himself instead with inspecting the bejeweled items on the table in front of him.

Merchants and traders called out to them from their shops, beckoning them closer with promises of enticing finds. They wandered for a long time, passing by tents filled with exotic goods. There were strange pets in elaborately designs cages, heady perfumes and oils, and clothes that scandalized him when he imagined…well, he quickly schooled his thoughts.

Poe had strayed from his side, enticed by a leggy blonde with sparkling eyes who only smiled softly and looked away coquettishly when he caught her gaze. Finn watched him a moment, face alight with amusement the other man sought out the challenge before him. When it was clear he was going to be occupied for awhile, he continued down the row of booths, eyes flicking this way and that between the assorted baubles and trinkets.

He was passing by a tent filled with plants of varying sizes and varieties in little glass orbs and cases when something caught his eye. Sitting on a pedestal, there was single flower encased in glass. Finn had seen flowers, of course, on the planets he’d visited during his training and since defecting from the First Order, but never one like this. Its petals were a brilliant sapphire blue and velvety, curling around once another in a beautiful pattern.

“Are you shopping for someone special?”

He looked up to see the owner of the booth, a young woman who offered him a friendly smile. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and quickly shook his head.

“Uh, no- well, not exactly. Just a friend, that’s all,” he fumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“This one’s very pretty,” she said, holding up the flower he’d been looking at, “I’m sure she’ll like it.”

“How’d you know it was a she?” he replied, smoothing his hand over his jaw bashfully. The merchant woman merely giggled and shook her head, offering him the terrarium. He took it, examining the flower carefully.

“I, uh, don’t really know much about flowers,” he chuckled, “What’s this one called?”

“This is a rose from Ithor,” she beamed back at him, turning the case to show him the little inscription. He read the words carved into the little metal plaque with a look of wonder before his eyes snapped up to hers, lips parting slightly.

“This flower is called a _Rose_?” he asked hurriedly.

“Er- yes. An Ithorian Rose,” the shop keeper repeated.

“How much?” he demanded, his sudden excitement catching her off guard. She gave him the price and he quickly transferred the credits to her, running off with the rose tucked protectively in his arms. He spotted Poe and the blonde sitting outside a sidewalk café and darted over to them.

“Poe!” he called out, nerves alight with frantic energy. He turned and greeted his comrade with a flash of his winning smile.

“Heya, pal! Whatcha got there?” he asked, gesturing to the terrarium.

Instead of answering, he replied hastily, “I have to get back to the base!”

Poe’s face fell, and he narrowed his eyes with concern.

“Whoa, slow down, buddy! Something wrong?”

“No- nothing! I, uh, I’ll tell you later! I just gotta go!” he floundered, already halfway into a sprint.

“Hold up! What’s the big rush?” Poe called out behind him, and then when he didn’t turn back, shouted sarcastically, “Hey, don’t worry about _me_ or anything!”

But Finn didn’t hear him. His heart was thrumming in his ears, am excited grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He dashed down the crowded aisles and corridors until he reached the spot where their speeders were parked and gently affixed his purchase and satchel to the back, double checking to make sure they were secure before hopping on and revving the engine.

It took him half the time to reach the base as they’d taken getting to the market and he made quick work of putting the speeder in its proper parking place. He ran into the base, his feet carrying him past people who barely had a chance to make way before he flew past them towards the hangar.

He was panting when he saw her, the sleeves of her jumpsuit pushed up to her elbows, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before leaning into the guts of an X-Wing once more.

“Rose!” he practically shouted, dashing towards the plane. She looked over her shoulder at him and waved, hopping down to meet him and wiping her hands on a grease stained rag. He held the flower up to her excitedly, pointing to the engraving on the metal.

“ _Rose_!”, he laughed, out of breath, “They named a flower after _you_!”

Rose looked between Finn and the glass case, blinking, and for a moment, he thought she might be stunned, but then she burst out laughing, holding her sides and throwing her head back joyously. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but the sound of her laughter, big and bold and loud, and so _her_ made his heart clench in his chest.

“Did you get this for me?” she asked, taking the blue rose from him and wiping away stray tears as her laughter subsided, her shoulders still shaking gently.

“Y-yeah,” he admitted shyly, “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she sighed, clutching it to her chest and beaming at him. He smiled back nervously, still unsure as he shifted in his boots.

“Thank you,” he said softly. She quirked an eyebrow at him, laughing again.

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to thank you,” she said.

“No- I- I never thanked you properly for what you did on Crait. I wanted to get you something but nothing seemed like enough and then I saw this and…,” he trailed off, his face becoming serious as he took her hand in his, “Rose, you saved _my life_. Thank you.”

She stared up at him, wide-eyed, her breath hitching in her throat at his words. She felt tears stinging her eyes again, although for an entirely different reason this time. She shook her head and smiled through them.

“Well, we can’t have the big Resistance hero dying, dummy,” she laughed, bright and cheerful. His hand came up and cupped her tentatively, his thumb rubbing against her cheek on instinct. He looked at her in awe and admiration, his deep dark eyes flicking over the features of her face.

“Rose,” he whispered to her, “You’re _my_ hero.”

This time, _he_ kissed _her_.


End file.
